


Оставляю его себе

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candy, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Side Story, pepper and bucky take over the world, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Рассказ о том, как Джеймс Барнс случайно сделался телохранителем Пеппер Поттс за столь небольшую плату, как миндальные M&Ms.***Из серии «re: re: re: re: blond joke» - можно считать приквелом фика "Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар..."





	1. Я буду тебе должен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [re: I'm keeping him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787221) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Человек по имени Стив и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон должны уехать на миссию.

Тебе не сказали, что это за миссия, да ты и не спрашивал — ты знаешь, что им нельзя тебе это рассказывать. Если узнаешь, ты можешь попробовать увязаться за человеком по имени Стив, а здесь слишком много охраны и сигнализации, чтобы тебе это удалось. Тебе нельзя пойти с ними, потому что врач считает, что тебе не стоит иметь дело с оружием и насилием. Ты знаешь, что если пойдешь за ними, то украдешь винтовку и заберешься на подходящую высокую крышу, откуда перестреляешь всех, кто приблизится к человеку по имени Стив. Поп, поп, поп — и они валятся, как сломанные куклы. Кто-то выстрелит в тебя транквилизатором, и ты проснешься в лечебнице, и больше никогда не вскочишь посредине ночи, чтобы обнаружить, что человек по имени Стив снова охраняет тебя от кошмаров.

Одному тебе тоже нельзя оставаться, потому что ты все еще забываешь есть, спать, или делать что-нибудь, помимо ожидания следующего приказа.

Вы трое: человек по имени Стив, человек по имени Сэм Уилсон и ты — сидите за кухонным столом и обсуждаете, что с тобой делать. Это любезно, что они включили тебя в обсуждение, но очень странно. Ты ничего на этот счет не говоришь, потому что человек по имени Стив сожмет губы, а человек по имени Сэм Уилсон терпеливо примется напоминать тебе, что людям позволено что-то решать. Тебе позволено решать, потому что ты человек, скажет он, а ты думаешь:

«Якобы. Якобы человек».

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон говорит:

— Возможно, мы сможем устроить, ну, передышку в лечебнице. С них причитается одолжение, и Джей Би там любят.

«Передышка» означает, что человек по имени Стив слишком устал. Тебе нравятся медсестры и тамошний персонал, но ты ненавидишь сам факт, что человек по имени Стив слишком устал. Фактически, ты предпочел бы оставаться там все время — и они считают, что так и нужно — но в этом случае ты не сможешь тихонько обходить квартиру глубокой ночью, чтобы убедиться в ее безопасности. Не сможешь охранять сон человека по имени Стив.

— Мне эта идея не нравится, — заявляет человек по имени Стив. — В последнее время все шло замечательно, и если кое-кто… — он подразумевает человека по имени Филлип Коулсон, который вернулся к жизни, — … узнает, что он остался здесь, они могут…

— Верно, — соглашается человек по имени Сэм Уилсон и трет лицо рукой. — Кроме того, могу поспорить, кто-нибудь с удовольствием воспользуется такой замечательной возможностью провести его аттестацию, пока Капитан Америка отсутствует и не сможет выразить неодобрение.

«Аттестация» еще хуже чем «Передышка». Щ.И.Т. и правительство постоянно порываются куда-нибудь тебя запереть — и не в лечебницу с заботливым персоналом, или к врачам, готовым оценить твой прогресс в том, чтобы снова стать человеком, а чтобы посмотреть, не остался ли ты Зимним Солдатом. Они это делают, потому что хотят превратить тебя в свое оружие, или в козла отпущения. Может, и в то, и в другое.

— А что если… — говорит человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. — Что если бы он, ну, остался в Башне?

Настает черед человека по имени Стив тереть лицо рукой.

— Не хочу быть обязанным Тони еще больше.

Тебе не нравится человек по имени Тони Старк. Он громкий и… и… и коротышка, и подбивает тебя на глупые затеи насчет металлической руки.

— Вероятно, это лучший вариант, — устало говорит человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. — Клинт и Таша едут с нами.

А ты думаешь, что в Башне имеется ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС, и даже человек по имени Филлип Коулсон, который вернулся к жизни, или его новый Щ.И.Т., или любое правительство в мире не смогут сказать, что тебя оставили без надзора.

— Мне все равно, — говоришь ты.

Человек по имени Стив и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон глядят на тебя, а затем друг на друга. Ты знаешь, что они ведут между собой молчаливый разговор. Ты смутно помнишь, что тоже мог с одного взгляда понимать Стива Роджерса, а тот мог посмотреть на Баки Барнса и точно узнать, о чем тот думает.

— Если ты уверен, — говорит человек по имени Стив.

Ты поднимаешь одно плечо и снова опускаешь. Не хочешь признавать, что боишься возвращаться в лечебницу, потому что это не совсем так: ты боишься, что пока будешь там, кто-нибудь придет и силой заставит медсестер и персонал, которые добры к тебе, «аттестовать» тебя снова.

— Я позвоню Тони, — решает человек по имени Стив. Достает свой телефон, кладет его на стол. — Начало вызова: Тони Старк, частная линия.

Телефон звонит один раз, два раза, а затем над ним возникает маленькая голограмма.

— Кэп, — говорит человек по имени Тони Старк. — Сэм! Робо-ледышка. Как дела?

Требуется некоторое время, чтобы уговорить человека по имени Тони Старк, но после того, как человек по имени Стив клянется всем святым, и что скончается от воткнутых в глаза тысячи игл, если не позволит человеку по имени Тони Старк разработать новый дизайн своей униформы, и не скажет ни слова о том, насколько облегающие в ней штаны, а человек по имени Сэм Уилсон клянется всеми святыми, пирогом своей мамочки и дает честное скаутское, что никогда не расскажет человеку по имени Полковник Джеймс Роуди о том случае с виски в выпускном классе военно-воздушной Академии.

Вы с человек по имени Стив фыркаете в унисон, потому что оба помните, какие слабаки эти выпускники военно-воздушной Академии. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон одаривает вас недобрым взглядом, и ты затихаешь, хотя человек по имени Стив выглядит счастливым, что ты подколол человека по имени Сэм Уилсон, пусть даже и слегка.

С тебя человек по имени Тони Старк никаких обещаний не требует. Долгую минуту он таращится на тебя с голограммы, а затем уточняет:

— Пеппер всю неделю будет дома.

Человек по имени Стив с трудом сглатывает и говорит:

— Я… понимаю, если это неудобно…

— Неа, — отвечает человек по имени Тони Старк. — Пеп может о себе позаботиться, — он вскидывает брови. — Готов провести неделю рядом с леди, Ванильная Ледышка?

Ты не был рядом с леди, которая не медсестра, не персонал, или врач, или женщина по имени Наташа Романофф, со времен… со времен леди по имени Пегги Картер, которую любил Стив Роджерс. Ты ничего не отвечаешь.

— Ага, так я и думал, — изрекает человек по имени Тони Старк. — К несчастью ты прав, Роджерс, если ты поместишь Барнса в лечебницу, с вероятностью 83% кто-нибудь да заявится «аттестовать» его, — при слове «аттестовать» его брови взлетают вверх. — А я не прочь подложить свинью бОльшему количеству людей, чем ты захочешь знать, так что приглашу-ка я Морозный Ожог к себе, поселю по соседству с моей милой леди-подругой, и пусть кто-нибудь посмеет что-нибудь по этому поводу сказать, — он улыбается. — Привози его сюда, а завтра мы покидаем Башню, — говорит он. Голограмма гаснет.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон испускает громкий вздох.

— Напомни мне никогда не связываться с этим парнем, — говорит он.

— Вот уж кто не любит оставаться в должниках, — соглашается человек по имени Стив. Он проводит пальцами по волосам, и ты хочешь подойти к нему и разгладить взъерошенный шелк его волос. «Не волнуйся, Стиви», эхом отдается в твоей голове. «Мы разберемся с этим».

— Просто, это нечестно, — говорит человек по имени Стив.

— Если бы жизнь была честной, многое было бы по-другому, парень, — беззлобно отвечает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. — Райли был бы жив, и мы не стали бы друзьями.

Человек по имени Стив опускает глаза, его плечи сутулятся.

— Прости, Сэм, — тихо говорит он.

Ты думаешь, что Баки Барнс знал бы что делать. Он бы взъерошил золотистые волосы Стива Роджерса, отвесил легкий подзатыльник — но осторожно. «Жизнь не так уж плоха», заявил бы он, и Стив Роджерс взглянул бы на него и попытался улыбнуться Баки Барнсу.

Существо, которым ты теперь являешься, тихо стоит, пока человек по имени Стив Роджерс не поднимает глаза.

— Господи, Баки, — говорит он. — Я в порядке. Действительно в порядке.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон фыркает, но даже не пытается с ним спорить.

— Тебе нужно собраться, Джей Би, сложить вещи. Когда я закончу, приду помочь. Держи… — он хватает один из блокнотов из офиса врача, на которых человек по имени Стив рисует закорючки, пока ждет тебя, и начинает что-то строчить.

Пока он пишет, человек по имени Стив заглядывает ему через плечо.

— Одеяло и подушка?

— Ну да, — отвечает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. — Они его любимого фасона, вдобавок — пахнут домом.

Ты ждешь, пока человек по имени Сэм Уилсон оторвет страницу и вручит ее тебе.

Бросаешь на нее взгляд и возвращаешь ему.

— О, нет, — возражает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон и пихает ее тебе обратно. — Я знаю, что у тебя эта жуткая супер-память и все такое, но сегодня тебе придется заново вспомнить удовольствие читать с листа.

Довольно долго ты таращишься на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, затем демонстративно медленно сворачиваешь листок в маленький квадратик, кладешь себе в рот и жуешь.

— Баки! — укоряет человек по имени Стив.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон строит самую страшную гримасу из когда-либо виденных тобой, даже считая четырехлетних русских будущих убийц

Методично и основательно перемалывая бумагу зубами, ты продолжаешь пялиться на него. Глотаешь.

— Это, — человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, сам того не желая, впечатлился, — была грубейшая из виденных мной вещей.

— Ему это не повредит? — беспокоится человек по имени Стив.

Это такая абсолютная глупость, что оба, ты и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, просто глядите на него.

— Если у него теперь разболится живот, он это заслужил, — говорит человек по имени Сэм Уилсон.

— На вкус — как-то, что ты готовишь, — сообщаешь ты человеку по имени Сэм Уилсон.


	2. Ты издеваешься, Старк

Большую часть ночи ты обходишь периметр дома, но когда человек по имени Стив встает и начинает рисовать в своем блокноте, ты ложишься на пол рядом с ним и урываешь еще час или два сна.

Просыпаешься, когда в комнату входит человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. Он одет в тусклые цвета: коричневый, зеленый и серый. Они не идут ему, но так он выглядит чрезвычайно авторитетным и серьезным. Крепления для крыльев уже на нем. Человек по имени Стив встает и откладывает в сторону рисовальные принадлежности, проходя мимо человека по имени Сэм он одаривает его быстрой улыбкой и сжимает плечо.

Когда он возвращается, он облачен в свою темно-синюю униформу. В холодном утреннем свете его светлые волосы отливают золотом. У тебя тянет в груди, и приходится отвести взгляд.

— Пора забирать твои вещи, Бак, — мягко говорит он. Ты не знаешь, почему он так тихо говорит, ведь вы все проснулись, но отчего-то это ощущается правильным.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон на кухне открывает и закрывает холодильник и шкафчики. Ты слышишь, как он открывает кран, и вода льется в стакан.

Ты встаешь и идешь в ванную, где моешь лицо и чистишь зубы, как тебя научили в лечебнице, причесываешься и увязываешь волосы в аккуратный низкий хвост. У человека по имени Стив не будет времени заплести их тебе.

Ты идешь в спальню и укладываешь пушистое одеяло, которое тебе выдали в лечебнице, когда ты оттуда уезжал, но насчет подушки ты колеблешься. Берешь ее в руки.

Ты слышишь, как человек по имени Стив и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон тихо разговаривают, расхаживая по кухне. Поджимаешь губы и скользишь по коридору, бесшумно отворяя дверь в комнату человека по имени Стив. Подкрадываешься ближе и хватаешь его подушку и ношеную рубашку из корзины, а на его кровать кладешь свою подушку. Может быть, он не заметит. Вы оба пользуетесь одинаковым постельным бельем — простой белый хлопок. Пробираешься обратно в свою комнату и запихиваешь его рубашку в свою сумку, а поверх своего пушистого одеяла укладываешь его подушку. Глубоко вздохнув, выходишь из комнаты, будто даже помыслить не мог о краже подушки, а все потому, что ты слаб, и будешь скучать по его запаху.

Когда ты возвращаешься на кухню, волоча свои вещи, человек по имени Сэм Уилсон на кухонном столе собирает твою коробку с таблетками, быстро и уверенно раскладывая таблетки по маленьким ящичкам. Тебе нужно принимать множество таблеток. Прежде, когда ты был оружием, они вводили тебе лекарства в вену, но теперь ты человек, и тебе нужно принимать по четыре или пять таблеток четыре или пять раз в день. Тут и витамины, и антидепрессанты, и препараты чтобы делать реальность более реальной, и те, что возвращают аппетит. А еще обезболивающие — из-за руки, и таблетки, чтобы твой желудок работал как надо. Есть еще таблетки, чтобы помочь заснуть и справляться с приступами паники.

Не то, чтобы ты не понимал, зачем все эти таблетки нужны. Просто их очень много, и их надо принимать все время.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон заканчивает и вручает тебе коробку. Остальные таблетки он прячет в специальный шкафчик с замком, и ты убираешь коробочку в свой рюкзак.  
Человек по имени Стив поднимает чехол со своим щитом и идет в прихожую. Открывает дверь, и вы трое выходите на холодный рассветный воздух.

Во время поездки в Башню, ты развлекаешься подсчетом возможных мест расположения снайперов или слежки. Ты все еще очень хорош в этом, хотя женщина по имени Наташа Романов любит тебя удивлять. Ты ее тоже несколько раз удивил, но ты стараешься не пугать людей, особенно когда они тебе нравятся, так что всегда намеренно выдаешь себя еще до того, как она дергается в твоем присутствии.

На некоторое время ты сбиваешься с мысли, потому что вокруг слишком много подходящих мест для снайперов, и ты размышляешь, как прикрыть человека по имени Стив и человека по имени Сэм Уилсон. Если схватить щит человека по имени Стив, ты сможешь толкнуть человека по имени Сэм Уилсон под него и одновременно блокировать выстрел в человека по имени Стив. Если держать щит правой рукой, а металлической рукой защищать голову, возможно, удастся увести их в безопасное место и успеть добраться до снайпера прежде, чем тот сбежит.

Замечаешь хвост из агентства под названием Щ.И.Т., еще один, который, ты почти уверен, из ЦРУ, и еще один из России, но ничего не говоришь. Человек по имени Стив видит, по меньшей мере, один хвост, потому что его рот снова сжимается.

— Мерзавцы, — бормочет человек по имени Сэм Уилсон с водительского сиденья.

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

Человек по имени Стив достает свой телефон и набирает сообщение. Само собой, ты косишься на него, и он откидывается назад, чтобы ты мог прочесть. «Убери от нас этот хвост, или, клянусь, я заставлю тебя пожалеть», пишет он человеку по имени Филлип Коулсон, который вернулся к жизни.

Спустя где-то минут пять, хвост из Щ.И.Т.а отстает, и человек по имени Стив убирает телефон. Его рот все еще мрачно сжат, и ты понимаешь, что остальных преследователей он тоже видит.

— Вот, — говорит человек по имени Сэм Уилсон — вот именно поэтому ты будешь должен Старку услугу.

Человек по имени Стив шумно выдыхает и смотрит в окно.

Другие хвосты исчезают, когда становится ясно, что вы направляетесь в Башню. Вероятно, они докладывают своим хозяевам, но ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон направляет машину в большой гараж Башни. Фары машины мигают, и дверь медленно поднимается перед вами. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон заезжает внутрь, в частную секцию гаража. Дверь снова закрывается, и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон паркуется рядом с красивым винтажным Харлей Дэвидсон. Это не тот, который принадлежит человеку по имени Стив, хотя на нем изображен орел, держащий в когтях американский флаг, раздуваемый ветром. Кожаная обивка красного цвета. Колпаки на колесах сделаны в форме звезд.

— Тони кажется, что это забавно, — говорит человек по имени Стив, недобро поглядывая на мотоцикл.

— Стоп, так это он так шутит? — интересуется человек по имени Сэм Уилсон — Черт, со мной может такие шутки хоть каждый день откалывать.

Тебе тоже кажется, что мотоцикл выглядит неплохо, но человек по имени Стив что-то бубунит себе под нос, и ты понимаешь, что вероятно он обиделся на яркий хром и кожаную отделку. Или на баннер в клюве орла, с надписью: ПРАВДА, ПРАВОСУДИЕ И АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ПУТЬ! — потому что человек по имени Стив всем сердцем ненавидит Супермена.

У человека по имени Стив есть новый и относительно дешевый мотоцикл Харлей Дэвидсон, темно-синего цвета и с черным кожаным сиденьем. Он не привозит его в Башню, опасаясь, что человек по имени Тони Старк усовершенствует его.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон открывает багажник машины, ты извлекаешь оттуда свои вещи и несешь в лифт, который тихо открывается перед тобой. Ты не любишь лифты, но сжимаешь зубы и терпишь, пока дверь вновь не разъезжается.

— Доброе утро, Капитан, майор, сержант, — приветствует мужской голос из ниоткуда. Ты инстинктивно дергаешься, и человек по имени Стив протягивает руку — не хватает тебя, но предлагает пространство позади себя, если тебе это нужно. — Когда вы разложите вещи в своих комнатах, мистер Старк встретится с вами в пентхаузе.

— Что? — переспрашивает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, и ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС подсвечивает две двери по обе стороны холла. На экране рядом с одной из них сокол. На экране рядом с другой изображен щит Стива переходящий в красную звезду в темно-сером круге.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон говорит: — Ого! — и идет к двери с соколом. Когда он касается рукой дверной ручки, вспыхивает рисунок синего цвета, и голос с потолка провозглашает: «Биометрический замок: Самуэль Уилсон опознан», — дверь скользит в сторону, и ты видишь комнату, обставленную элегантной темной мебелью — дерево и кожа, декорированную белой керамикой и с высокими окнами во всю стену.

— Ни фига себе, — восторгается человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. Он заходит внутрь, и ты теряешь его из вида. Человек по имени Стив глядит на тебя, а ты смотришь на него. Делаешь шаг к другой двери и протягиваешь руку. Вспыхивает рисунок, голос сообщает: «Биометрический замок: Джеймс Барнс опознан». Человек по имени Стив шагает вперед, и голос продолжает: «Биометрический замок: Стивен Роджерс опознан».

Дверь скользит в сторону, в этот момент в коридор выглядывает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, приговаривая:

— Ни фига себе, ребята, здесь есть бесконечный бассейн и самый здоровенный гребаный плоский экран, какой я только видел в жизни… — его голос затихает вдали.

Ваши апартаменты на первый взгляд не столь впечатляют, как предоставленные человеку по имени Сэм Уилсон. Перед вами жилая зона с несколькими мягкими диванами и креслами с обивкой из теплого вельвета. Повсюду разбросаны афганские ковры и мягкие подушки, бархатные и стеганые, вязаные и лоскутные. Зеленые растения заполняют пространство между огромных окон и на столах. Возле одного окна установлен маленький мольберт с уже разложенными художественными принадлежностями. На стенах развешаны полки с книгами, небольшими керамическими вазами и статуэтками.

Позади гостиной располагается кухня с островком для готовки, где висят медные кастрюли. Еще там имеется огромный холодильник, прекрасный деревянный стол из клена, и стулья с плетеными сиденьями.

И ты понимаешь, что это в точности такой дом, который Баки Барнс обустроил для Стива Роджерса, если бы смог.

Стены окрашены в светлый кремовый цвет, на них висят картины, и человек по имени Стив уставился на них, раскрыв рот.

— Это… это же настоящий Пикассо, — поражается он. — Что…

— Я подумала, неплохо бы повесить их там, где хоть кто-то оценит, — слышится позади вас. Вы оборачиваетесь.

Леди с рыжими, почти имбирными волосами, одетая в белое и держащая в руках планшет, улыбается вам.

— Рада вас видеть, Стив, Сэм, — говорит она и смотрит на тебя. — Вы, должно быть, Джеймс. Меня зовут Виржиния Поттс, но все зовут меня Пеппер.


	3. Глава 3. Маленький робот. МАЛЕНЬКИЙ. РОБОТ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки вроде как обживается.

Человек по имени Стив подходит к ней, протягивая руку.

– Мисс Поттс, не знаю, что и сказать. Я…

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс подставляет ему щеку для поцелуя вместо руки, которую он и целует, будто во сне. 

– Не глупи, Стив, насколько я знаю, Тони этого не оценит, в отличие от тебя, - точно также она принимает поцелуй от человека по имени Сэм Уилсон, и смотрит на тебя спокойным, дружелюбным взглядом. Она протягивает тебе руку, и ты берешь ее в свои, но как можно быстрее выпускаешь, будто можешь разбить. 

– Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, - говоришь ты.

\- Совсем нет, - отвечает она и тонко улыбается. – Я тоже задолжала кое-кому дурную услугу.

С этим ты готов мириться.

Спустя два часа человек по имени Стив, человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, человек по имени Тони Старк, женщина по имени Наташа Романов и человек по имени Клинт Бартон улетают с крыши. Вы с леди по имени Мисс Поттс наблюдаете из окна пентхауза, как квинджет поднимается и улетает, сверкая вспышкой дугового реактора.

Ты ничего не говоришь. Смотришь, пока он не исчезает из вида, а затем отворачиваешься от окна.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс глядит на тебя внимательно и понимающе.

– Не хотите поужинать со мной, Джеймс? – спрашивает она.

\- Нет, благодарю, Мисс Поттс, - осторожно и вежливо отвечаешь ты. Люди должны быть вежливы. У тебя остались смутные воспоминания, что-то вроде воспоминания о воспоминании, что нужно быть вежливым с дамами. Человек по имени Стив всегда и со всеми вежлив, даже с теми, кто этого не заслуживает.

Она довольно долго рассматривает тебя, а затем говорит. 

– Ну, тогда завтра? 

Ты поднимаешь одно плечо и опускаешь его.

\- Хмм, - говорит она. – Хотя бы зовите меня Пеппер, прошу вас.

Это так откровенно невозможно, что ты даже не пытаешься отвечать. Делаешь неловкий шаг к двери, еще один, она говорит:

– Хорошего дня, Джеймс, - и ты считаешь это разрешением удрать из пентхауза в лифт, и ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС не спрашивает у тебя, куда ты хочешь отправиться. 

Выскакиваешь из лифта в апартаменты, которые человек по имени Тони Старк обустроил для тебя и человека по имени Стив, инстинктивно находишь подушку, рубашку и одеяло, которые прихватил с собой из дома, и забиваешься в самый безопасный угол, который можешь найти.

Ты не знаешь, сколько проходит времени. Единственное, что ты осознаешь, это постоянную тусклую муку, оттого что находишься не в знакомом месте, среди знакомых запахов, где тихо расхаживает человек по имени Стив, и иногда приходит посидеть рядом с тобой, близкий и твердый и ничего не ожидающий. Ты съеживаешься над рубашкой, вдыхая его запах, но иногда отодвигаешь ее от себя, потому что опасаешься, что запах выветрится, или злишься на то, как сильно тебе это нужно. А иногда все сразу.

 

Первое, что ты слышишь, это тихий звон. 

– Сержант Барнс, - окликает ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС. – Сержант Барнс, сэр, пора принимать лекарства.

Поднимаешь глаза, слегка отвлекаясь от своего унылого страдания. Маленький робот на больших колесах подкатывается к тебе. Он держит поднос с таблетками, которые тебе нужно принять, и запечатанную бутылку с водой. Возможно, это самое хрупкое и безобидное создание, которое ты когда-либо видел. Оно что-то пищит и вручает тебе таблетки и бутылку воды. Ты тянешь руку и осторожно касаешься шасси.

\- Осмелюсь предложить, сэр, рассмотреть возможность принять ваши таблетки для экстренных случаев, - говорит ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС.

На самом деле ты этого не хочешь – принять их означает, что ты слабак, и тебе нужна помощь, ты это ненавидишь, ненавидишь, но знаешь, что это нужно сделать. Что человек по имени Стив и медсестры сказали бы тебе, что так надо. Забираешь у маленького робота таблетницу и воду и глотаешь все таблетки зараз, запивая водой. Медленно встаешь и в сопровождении одобрительно щебечущего маленького робота идешь к своему рюкзаку.

 

Твои экстренные таблетки упакованы отдельно, в блистере с ярлычком для записи даты и времени, когда ты их принимал. Ты никогда этого не делал сам, всегда человек по имени Стив, или медсестры, или человек по имени Сэм Уилсон помогали тебе выдавить таблетку и подписать свои инициалы. Поджав губы, ты пишешь время, дату и ДББ на специальном ярлычке, выдавливаешь таблетку и кладешь ее под язык.

Она растворяется, оставляя после себя псевдо-сладкую шершавость. Следуя за пританцовывающими движениями маленького робота, ты идешь в отведенную тебе комнату и садишься на кровать. Робот выкатывается, щебеча что-то сам себе.

 

В голове становится легче. Тебе все еще хочется спрятаться, но теперь это уже не кажется столь важным. Снова появляется маленький робот, настырно волоча за собой твое мягкое одеяло, подушку и рубашку человека по имени Стив. Он подкатывается к кровати и настойчиво чирикает. Приподнимает эту кипу, и ты подхватываешь ее. Медленно опускаешься на постель и делаешь глубокий судорожный вдох. Робот снова чирикает, и ты перекатываешься, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он упрямо тянет покрывало, на котором ты разлегся, пока ты не сдвигаешься, давая ему возможность подтянуть покрывало к краю постели. Он ждет, чтобы ты что-то сделал, и ты прислушиваешься к щебету и бормотанию, пока до тебя не доходит, что надо снова лечь. Робот укрывает покрывалом тебя до пояса, и ты натягиваешь его себе на плечи, комкая в руках подушку, одеяло и рубашку.

Робот издает трель. Ты знаешь, что это всего лишь машина, но она звучит радостно.  
Веки тяжелеют. Закрываешь глаза, всего на секунду.

 

Когда ты снова их открываешь, комната залита золотистым светом. Выходящее на запад окно открывает изумительный вид на закат за домами. Человек по имени Стив стоял и любовался бы, пока окончательно не стемнеет.

Сейчас даже ты можешь признать, что это великолепное зрелище.

Голова тяжелая, и все: вид, звук, запах – кажется сверх-насыщенным. Ты знаешь, что это скоро пройдет, но это состояние неприятно походит на сон. Медленно садишься и маленький робот, который очевидно присматривал за тобой, снова жужжит и щебечет. Ты встаешь и топаешь за ним в ванную, где тот гудит и кружит вокруг, пока ты моешь лицо, а затем идешь на кухню. 

На ужин цыпленок с рисом, какой-то бульон и сок. Заставляешь себя откусить кусочек и вдруг понимаешь, что страшно голоден.

\- Сейчас семь часов вечера, сержант Барнс, - сообщает ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС. – Капитан Роджерс оставил для вас видеосообщение. Мисс Поттс повторяет свое приглашение поужинать с ней, а доктор Томпсон оставила аудио-напоминание о встрече с ней в кафе внизу завтра, и если почувствуете, что вам нужна поддержка, звонить ей сразу же. Я взял на себя смелость сообщить Капитану Роджерсу, что вы скоро ему позвоните, Мисс Поттс - что сегодня вечером вы предпочитаете остаться у себя, но возможно придете на ужин завтра, и доктору Томпсон - что дела у вас идут хорошо, насколько можно ожидать.

\- Спасибо, - говоришь ты. Голос у тебя хриплый. Откашливаешься. – И тот маленький робот. Спасибо за него.

\- Сэр разработал их для сферы здравоохранения, - сообщает ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС, - серия Марк VII.

\- Семь? – уточняешь ты, глядя вниз на маленького робота, который кружится и чирикает сам с собой.

\- Марк от I до VI находятся в частных домах или предприятиях, сэр. Mark VII единственный, который оказался под рукой. Если вы желаете, чтобы он покинул ваши апартаменты…

\- Нет, - говоришь ты. – Он… он мне нравится.

\- Рад это слышать, сэр, - отвечает ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС.

Ты не хочешь видеться с леди по имени Мисс Поттс и не знаешь, сможешь ли разговаривать с человеком по имени Стив, потому что его отсутствие причиняет тупую боль. 

– Ты можешь… можешь рассказать об этом маленьком роботе? 

\- Разумеется, сэр, - говорит ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС, и ты ешь и слушаешь его спокойный дружелюбный голос, и смотришь, как маленький робот кружится и чирикает сам с собой, и пусть ненадолго, но в твоей голове становится тихо.


	4. Глава 4. Углубленная терапия - это ерунда, уж я-то знаю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки не слишком жалует всяких козлов

Маленький робот будит тебя, не дожидаясь звонка твоего будильника, издавая пронзительный трубный звук, и играючи уклоняется от брошенной в него подушки.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — приветствует ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС.

— Этот маленький робот… — ты останавливаешься и проводишь языком по небу. Вкус ужасный. — Я не мог… не мог навредить ему?

— Шасси Марк VII разработано с использованием тех же сплавов, что и костюм Сэра, Сержант. Марк V был первым с таким дизайном, и он пережил падение с десятого этажа и пациента с психическим припадком, сэр.

Услышав это, ты чувствуешь себя лучше.

— А он может защитить себя? Или… или других людей?

— Я полностью в этом уверен, сэр, — сообщает ИИ, которого зовут ДЖАРВИС.

Ваша небольшая дискуссия уже наскучила маленькому роботу, и тот начинает стаскивать с тебя покрывало.

— Перестань! — удивленно говоришь ты, но маленький робот издает на редкость грубый звук и продолжает тянуть.

Он сгоняет тебя с постели, выпроваживает в душ, и исполняет гудками пронзительную версию «Теперь Вы В Армии, Мистер Джонс», пока ты глотаешь свои пилюли и показываешь ему пустой контейнер. После чего издает удовлетворенную трель и сопровождает тебя на кухню, где уже ждет еда. Ты садишься, и маленький робот суетится вокруг, чирикая сам с собой и издавая предупреждающую трель, когда ты пытаешься отпихнуть от себя питательный напиток.

— Ты хуже Капитана, — говоришь ты.

Тот самодовольно насвистывает.

***

Даже в сопровождении маленького робота тебя нельзя покидать Башню. Ты не возражаешь. Лучше уж так, чем задаваться вопросом, кому ты причинишь боль в следующий раз. Поскольку врач по имени Доктор Томпсон не допущена в жилые помещения Башни, ты вслед за маленьким роботом заходишь в лифт и спускаешься вниз — вниз — вниз, а робот сам себе наигрывает песенки и катается по лифту. Достигнув первого этажа, дверь открывается, он сигналит, и вы выходите.

Ты идешь через лобби в кофейню — или то, что ты считаешь кофейней. Человек по имени Сэм водил тебя в другую, напоминающую пекарню, которую ты помнишь с тех времен, когда еще не был оружием — та была слегка потрепанная, хотя безупречно чистая. Здесь же все сияет и сверкает, так что зубы сводит.

Врач по имени Доктор Томпсон уже ждет тебя. У нее мягкий и добрый вид, хотя она была в армии, как и ты, и повидала мир за океаном. Она говорит, что теперь ей нравится помогать людям. В ее волосах седина, и она носит мягкую, свободную одежду и обручальное кольцо.

— Джеймс, — улыбается она тебе.

— Здравствуйте, Доктор Томпсон, — говоришь ты.

— Давайте выпьем кофе, а затем пройдем в зал, — предлагает она. Должно быть это часть терапии, понимаешь ты. Ты не забыл свой бумажник — по крайней мере, маленький робот напомнил тебе про него — поэтому ты киваешь и делаешь шаг вперед к дверям кофейни, которые разъезжаются перед тобой.

Маленький робот недовольно сигналит и обгоняет тебя, сканируя кофейню, на нем загорается желтый, потом янтарный, потом красный огонек. Он издает удовлетворенную трель и огонек становится зеленым.

— Какой очаровашка, — восторгается врач по имени Доктор Томпсон.

— Это Марк VII, — говоришь ты, и маленький робот бросается обратно к тебе и ждет, пока ты сам не убедишься, что угрозы нет.

— Я хочу пять таких для Центра Ветеранов, — решает врач по имени Доктор Томпсон. — И три — лично для себя.

Вы заходите в кофейню и изучаете меню. Выбор большой, и ты спрашиваешь у девушки за стойкой, можно ли получить черный кофе и датское печенье.

— Какого типа? — уточняет она. — У нас имеется вкусное сладкое датское печенье. Со шпинатом, фетой и шнитт-луком, сыром, малиной, яблоком, лимоном…

— Сыр, — решаешь ты. Нашариваешь бумажник и отдаешь ей деньги.

Весь процесс занимает около пяти минут, и по окончании его тебе хочется отправиться прямиком в свои апартаменты и проспать остаток дня.

***

Ты настолько устал, что дрейфуешь через сессию терапии. Врач по имени Доктор Томпсон просматривает твою рабочую тетрадь, и ты вспоминаешь, что надо доложить, что принимал экстренные таблетки. Вы двое по большей части сидите в конференц-зале и разглядываете панораму города.

— Что ж, Джеймс, — говорит врач по имени Доктор Томпсон. — Я считаю, дела у вас идут очень хорошо, учитывая стресс и то, что вы находитесь вне дома. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы каждый день спускались вниз, выпить кофе или поболтать с кем-нибудь, — она встает, и ты тоже поднимаешься. Маленький робот выходит из спящего режима и ворчливо щебечет. — Надеюсь увидеть вас в своем офисе на следующей неделе, но вполне могу приехать сюда, если вы все еще будете здесь, — говорит она.

— Благодарю вас, Доктор Томпсон, — говоришь ты и протягиваешь правую руку. Она принимает ее, как будто ты настоящий человек, который может пожать кому-то руку, сжимает на секунду, а потом отпускает.

— Проводите меня вниз, или сразу вернетесь к себе? — интересуется она. Это очень любезно с ее стороны.

— Спустимся вниз, — предлагаешь ты. Не то чтобы ты хотел убедиться, что она уходит, не совсем, но врач по имени Доктор Томпсон — добрый и мягкий человек, и ты хочешь охранять ее, насколько можно.

***

Ты провожаешь ее до входной двери, а затем медленно бредешь к лифту, который доставит тебя в жилую зону. Ты ужасно устал. Ты скучаешь по человеку по имени Стив. И даже по человеку по имени Сэм Уилсон. Вокруг слишком много людей. Задаешься вопросом, сочтет ли врач по имени Доктор Томпсон поход в кофейню общением. Надеешься, что этот так.

Ты уже почти у лифта, когда видишь, как леди по имени Мисс Поттс цок-цок-цокает каблучками по полу. Позади нее мужчина громко разговаривает. Ты останавливаешься. У него нет бейджика Старк Индастриз, и его костюм чуточку слишком хорош, чтобы носить такой каждый день. Ты считаешь, что он надел его, чтобы произвести впечатление на собеседника.

— Да ладно, мисс Поттс… Пеппер. Ведь я могу называть вас Пеппер, верно? Всего пять минут…

— Нет, вы не можете звать меня Пеппер, — отрезает леди по имени Мисс Поттс, поджав губы. К ним ненавязчиво смещается охранник, но мужчина уже вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее, и через секунду ты уже там, правой рукой сгибая его запястье назад.

— Он беспокоит вас, Мисс Поттс? — спрашиваешь ты. Маленький робот шипит, словно кипящий чайник, а охранник уже не просто смещается, а целенаправленно движется к вам.

— Какого черта! — говорит мужчина. Ты сильнее сжимаешь его запястье, и он издает болезненный вскрик.

— О, нет, Джеймс, он уже уходит, — говорит леди по имени Мисс Поттс. И улыбается.

— Я… — начинает было мужчина и бросает взгляд на твое лицо. Ты ему улыбаешься. Он сразу же бледнеет и замолкает.

— Приятного дня, — желаешь ты, разворачивая его к поджидающим охранникам.

Дверь лифта открывается. Ты ждешь, пока леди по имени Мисс Поттс зайдет в сопровождении маленького робота, а потом заходишь сам. В зеркале лифта отражается ее изучающий взгляд. Выражение ее лица совершенно нейтрально, но ты видишь, что она приняла какое-то решение.

Молчание длится где-то секунд девяносто, а затем леди по имени Мисс Поттс говорит.

— Хотите печенья?


	5. Возможно, один шаг за раз.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс ведет тебя в пентхаус, выдает шикарную коробку печенья и с улыбкой отпускает тебя.

— Дайте мне знать, если пожелаете пообедать со мной завтра, — говорит она.

Маленький робот провожает тебя обратно в лифт и вниз до твоей квартиры, чирикая сам себе. Тебе кажется, что в его чириканье есть определенный ритм. На это стоит обратить внимание, полагаешь ты. Он подталкивает тебя к кухонной зоне и сигналит.

Ты понятия не имеешь, чего он хочет.

Тот снова сигналит.

— Чего? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Прошу прощенья, сэр, — произносит ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС, — как я понимаю, Марк VII пытается предложить вам поесть. По графику, ваш следующий прием лекарств через полчаса.

А принимать вечерние лекарства на пустой желудок — верный способ потерять их, ты знаешь. Медленно бредешь на кухню и озираешься вокруг. Человек по имени Стив и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон обычно готовят на всех троих. Конечно же, человек по имени Сэм Уилсон не всегда здесь, а человек по имени Стив умеет готовить три или четыре блюда. Ты не готовил для себя с тех времен, когда тебя звали Баки Барнс, когда ты настаивал, чтобы еду раскладывали по тарелкам, прежде чем принести на стол, чтобы Стив Роджерс не понял, что ты положил ему больше мяса и овощей, пока все не съест.

В этом Баки Барнс был экспертом. Он приносил домой апельсины и с улыбкой на лице чистил их перед Стивом Роджерсом. Мы их поделим, говорил он. Не прекращай рисовать, просто открывай рот. И зорко следил, чтобы Стив Роджерс сам того не замечая съедал три четверти апельсина. Чтобы одурачить Стива Роджерса, и тот думал, что съел только половину, сам он съедал чуть-чуть, но от этого вкус делался только слаще. Ты считаешь, что Баки Барнс был немножко лжецом и обманщиком, но не можешь его винить за это.

Ты не представляешь, как начать готовить для себя. Смотришь на холодильник, затем на шкафчики, и наконец — на маленького робота.

Тот с симпатией чирикает, но остается на своем месте, решительно блокируя путь в твою комнату.

— Если мне позволено предложить, — вмешивается ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС. — В холодильнике имеются полуфабрикаты, которые могут вам понравиться, а также протеиновые коктейли и питательные смеси.

Такой вариант ничуть не лучше, но по крайней мере, тебе не придется стоять возле стойки и резать предметы или использовать плиту. Надо только выбрать что-нибудь и поставить в микроволновку, а с этим ты вполне можешь справиться.

Открываешь холодильник и едва не отшатываешься при виде аккуратно отмеченных этикетками контейнеров. Их так много, и они такие большие, что тебе не кажется правильным слопать один такой весь самому.

Меленький робот чирикает. Закрываешь глаза, выбираешь случайную коробку, а затем захлопываешь дверцу, прежде чем смотришь, что достал.

Повезло. Это макароны с сыром. Ставишь их в микроволновку, как тебя научили в лечебнице, и нажимаешь кнопку правой рукой. Микроволновка жужжит, и коробка лениво вращается внутри. Чтобы не таращиться на нее, ты отворачиваешься и ищешь стакан. Настоящие люди пьют из стаканов.

Снова открываешь холодильник, старательно не глядя на коробки с этикетками, и высматривая молоко, соки и питательные напитки. Тебе каждый день требуется много калорий, или ты снова потеряешь вес, и человек по имени Стив будет сжимать губы и выглядеть обеспокоенным, но ты… не особо интересуешься едой. Ты знаешь, что сегодня получил недостаточно калорий, поэтому выбираешь бутылочку питательной смеси и наливаешь в стакан. Микроволновка сигналит.

Ставишь стакан с питательной смесью на стол и вынимаешь коробку из микроволновки. Нужно выложить содержимое на тарелку. Настоящие люди едят с тарелок, или иногда — из контейнеров с едой на вынос, а не жрут как собаки, но при мысли, что придется выложить все это на тарелку, а затем съесть, а затем вымыть тарелку и контейнер, тебе просто хочется пойти и прилечь. Но маленький робот этого не допустит, а у человека по имени Стив будет напряженный вид, так что ты находишь тарелку и перекладываешь туда еду.

Если бы вкус тебя интересовал, макароны очень вкусные, но ты ешь как можно быстрее, чуть ли не давишься, и заставляешь себя сполоснуть тарелку, коробку и чашку. В лечебнице тебя научили убирать вещи в посудомоечную машину, и ты так и делаешь, а затем — и только затем — маленький робот освобождает проход к двери.

Пока он не передумал, топаешь в свою комнату, переодеваешься в мягкую одежду, купленную для тебя человеком по имени Стив. Маленький робот следит за процессом, все время, пока ты в ванной справляешь нужду и чистишь зубы, а затем катится за тобой обратно в спальню и надоедливо сигналит, пока ты не принимаешь свои лекарства. Заползаешь в постель и делаешь глубокий вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох — как тебя научили.

Заснуть не получается.

Задаешься вопросом, заснешь ли когда-либо. Временами это выходит почти случайно, но если ты ложишься и пытаешься заснуть по часам, как делают настоящие люди, то просто лежишь и слушаешь звуки города за окном, и мягкие шаги человека по имени Стив, который старается притворяться, что он тоже в порядке.

Вдох и выдох. Вдох и выдох. Маленький робот рядом с твоей кроватью. На его крышке мелькают нежно-фиолетовые огоньки, как видимость сердцебиения. Все медленнее. Медленнее. Медленнее.

Это не работает.

Ты уже готов снова сесть и пойти в гостиную, чтобы съежиться в комок на диване и смотреть поздние рекламные ролики, в которых отчаянно счастливые люди рассказывают, как они купили что-то, что дало им новый смысл жизни, когда твой телефон начинает мигать и исполнять «Звездный Человек».

Рывком бросаешься через кровать и хватаешь телефон, ужасно боясь, что человек по имени Стив повесит трубку прежде, чем ты успеешь ответить.

— Бак? — говорит человек по имени Стив.

— Да, — откликаешься ты.


	6. В ночной тиши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Телефонный разговор.

Минуту вы оба молчите. Слова все еще тебе даются трудно, ну, а человеку по имени Стив, кажется, достаточно слышать твое дыхание в телефонной трубке. Ты представляешь, как этот звук входит в телефонный приемник, по радиоантеннам поднимается к летящим над Землей спутникам, и спускается вниз к человеку по имени Стив. Ты знаешь, что Баки Барнс убил бы за это, пока Стив Роджерс не пришел за ним. Всего пять минут слышать его голос, прежде чем Баки Барнс вернулся бы на войну, к крови и грязи. Даже сейчас плечи расслабляются, и ты оседаешь на кровати. Это отличная кровать. Ты не должен ненавидеть ее за то, что она так далеко от человека по имени Стив.

— Как у тебя дела? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Хорошо, — отвечаешь ты.

— Хорошо провел день? — уточняет он. А ты думаешь, что у него усталый голос, и прислушиваешься к посторонним шумам на заднем плане. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон с кем-то разговаривает. Воздух движется.

— Да, — говоришь ты. Знаешь, что надо приложить усилие, и поэтому продолжаешь. — Приходила доктор Томпсон. Мы пили кофе. Здесь есть маленький робот.

— Маленький робот? — переспрашивает человек по имени Стив.

— Его сделал Старк, — сообщаешь ты. — Это врачебный робот. Он вроде тебя, только умеет петь, — на самом деле у человека по имени Стив приятный тенор, немножко не хватает слуха, но когда на тебя нападает хандра, он иногда сидит и напевает старые песни, которые ты не знал, что помнишь, пока не услышал их.

— Эй! — смеется он. — Звучит весьма неплохо. Как он выглядит?

Ты перекатываешься по кровати и смотришь на маленького робота, стоящего на страже рядом.

— Как хлебница на колесах от джипа, — решаешь ты. — Он издает звуки и мигает, когда хочет, чтобы я что-то сделал. И повсюду следует за мной.

— Потрясающе, — говорит человек по имени Стив, мягко посмеиваясь, как делает, когда устал, но ему удобно. Ты немного сдвигаешься и закутываешься в свое пушистое одеяло. — Ты в постели? Я разбудил тебя?

— Нет, — отвечаешь ты. — Не спится.

Долгую минуту он молчит.

— Я…

— Не жалей, — говоришь ты. — Не нужно, все хорошо, — это невозможно вынести. Он вечно винит себя за сотни вещей, которые могли произойти, и выглядит таким жалким, а у тебя от этого болит голова.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

И снова вы оба молчите. Так приятно слышать его голос, но знать что он достаточно далеко, и ты не сможешь случайно причинить ему боль.

— Мисс Поттс дала мне печенье, — наконец говоришь ты.

— Здорово, — отзывается он. — А какие?

— Без понятия, — говоришь ты. — Я собирался сберечь их.

— Бак, — укоряет он. — Надо съесть прежде, чем они зачерствеют.

Может, я не хочу, по-детски думаешь ты. Еда вкуснее, когда мы делим ее с тобой.

— Я не голоден, — говоришь ты.

Человек по имени Стив вздыхает, но не спорит с тобой.

— Не храни их слишком долго, — советует он. Вы снова молчите, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга. Ты помнишь, что давным-давно в квартире, которую они делили, и позже, во время войны, Баки Барнсу нравилось слышать рядом с собой звук дыхания Стива Роджерса — слегка свистящего, или же сильного и размеренного. Иногда во время войны казалось, что если сосредоточиться, он сможет услышать биение сердца Стива Роджерса.

— Расскажи мне историю — наконец просишь ты. Рассказывая истории, он чувствует себя лучше, а тебе нравится, как его голос окружает тебя, а акцент усиливается. Это как секрет между вами.

— Хмм, — говорит человек по имени Стив. — Какую?

— Не знаю, — отвечаешь ты. — Счастливую. О тех временах, когда… — «я был Баки», -думаешь ты, но не произносишь вслух.

— Ладно, Бак, — говорит человек по имени Стив, а затем замолкает еще на минуту, размышляя. Ты удобнее сворачиваешься на кровати, кладешь ладонь под щеку и терпеливо ждешь. — Во время войны, — начинает он. — Вам с Пегги пришлось вытаскивать меня из лап немцев. Я сам был виноват, но…

Ты позволяешь его голосу омывать тебя. Постепенно твои глаза закрываются, и между двумя вдохами ты скатываешься в сон.


	7. Ситуация нормальная: полное дерьмо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Баки хороший день; олимпийский уровень маскировки; Пеппер знает, что делает

Когда ты просыпаешься на следующее утром, твой телефон показывает, что звонок прервался после часа разговора, так что ты знаешь, что человек по имени Стив оставался на линии даже после того, как ты заснул. Маленький робот сигналит, когда ты садишься.

Кажется, сегодня тебя ждет хороший день. Тебе хочется, чтобы человек по имени Стив был рядом и провел его с тобой, но еще ты знаешь, что если потратить время на сожаления, хороший день ускользнет сквозь пальцы, и завтра будет хуже. Ты обещаешь себе, что постараешься рассказать человеку по имени Стив об этом как можно больше, и вылезаешь из постели.

Это настроение сопровождает тебя в душе, и ты даже ухитряешься приготовить яйца на завтрак и помыть потом посуду. Маленький робот разъезжает вокруг тебя, издавая одобрительные сигналы, но не путаясь под ногами, когда ты берешь свои рабочие тетради и раскладываешь их на столе. Твой врач хочет, чтобы ты писал по две страницы в неделю, и ты получаешь стикер, если делаешь все для себя сам. Иногда ты ее ненавидишь, но по мере твоего прогресса с плеч человека по имени Стив уходит все больше напряжения, так что ты миришься с этим.

Закончив свои еженедельные страницы (тема: «современный шоколад на вкус как дерьмо»), ты аккуратно убираешь все в сумку, которую купил тебе человек по имени Стив, и берешь свой бумажник. Надо спуститься вниз и пообщаться с людьми, и может быть поговорить с леди по имени Мисс Поттс.

Легче всего добыть кофе. У тебя есть пластиковая банковская карточка, и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон научил тебя экономить картонную подставку, на которую ставят горячие чашки, и возвращать ее кассиру. Там написано, какой ты любишь в кофе, от тебя требуется только сказать: «могу я получить такой же, пожалуйста». Или можно спросить черный кофе, но тебе нравятся современные сладкие напитки. Ты направляешься к лифту и заходишь внутрь, когда он приезжает.

— Кафетерий, — говоришь ты ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС.

— Хорошо, сэр, — отвечает ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС, и дальше только тишина, и маленький робот сигналит сам себе, пока ты смотришь на цифры в лифте, спускающемся вниз, вниз, вниз. Неожиданно лифт останавливается. — Приношу свои извинения, сэр, — говорит ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС. — Не будете ли вы так любезны оказать мне огромное одолжение?

— Что? — спрашиваешь ты, разрываясь между любопытством и полнейшим непониманием.

— Думаю, Мисс Поттс будет благодарна за помощь, — говорит ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС.

Ты опускаешь взгляд на маленького робота. Тот кружится на месте, но не предлагает вариантов. Ты знаешь, что человек по имени Стив счел бы, что ты должен помочь Мисс Поттс, но понятия не имеешь, какая именно помощь ей нужна. И тем не менее…

— Хорошо, — говоришь ты, и лифт мягко замирает, а дверь открывается.

— Я отправлю координаты Марку VII, — говорит ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС. Огоньки на маленьком роботе на секунду темнеют, а затем зажигаются по спектру, и он издает небольшую до-ре-ми трель. Он разворачивается на месте и уезжает вглубь коридора. Ты идешь следом, желая иметь при себе пистолет, или хотя бы нож — сейчас у тебя лишь браслет из парашютного шнура, потому что ты обещал человеку по имени Стив, что попытаешься не прятать много оружия. Вы оба знаете, что этого не произойдет, но так он чувствует себя лучше, и ты чувствуешь себя лучше, пытаясь помочь ему чувствовать себя лучше.

Вдобавок, ты прекрасно можешь убить кого угодно или что угодно одной своей левой рукой и гравитацией, так что запрет на ножи — это вроде как бессмысленно.

В конце концов, это офисное здание, где должны быть степлеры или скрепки. Может быть, шредер, если повезет. Ты следуешь за маленьким роботом по коридору, настороженно наблюдая, как суетятся вокруг офисные работники. Рука по большей части прикрыта рукавом, а волосы аккуратно забраны назад, но ты одет не в офисный костюм, и они осторожно глазеют. Ты сутулишься и шагаешь с легкой развязностью. Тут не на что смотреть, просто некий немного неотёсанный парнишка-торговец, предлагающий сахар. Ты видишь, как кто-то тянется за телефоном, глядя на тебя, и вызываешь в памяти Баки Барнса, лениво усмехаешься и подмигиваешь. Человек моргает и вспыхивает, и к тому времени, как он приходит в себя, вы с маленьким роботом проходите через холл, будто вам здесь самое место, направляясь в святая святых — точнее, в едущий туда лифт.

Охранник делает шаг вперед, и тут же на его портативном компьютере вспыхивает сигнал, он смотрит на него, а затем неохотно отходит в сторону. Ты позволяешь себе немного изогнуть уголки рта и топаешь дальше. Слегка покачивая бедрами. Ты не помнишь, где этому научился, но знаешь, что это работает, потому что охранник опускает глаза. Двери лифта бесшумно открываются перед тобой, и ты заходишь внутрь с таким видом, будто владеешь этим зданием.

Как только двери закрываются, ты расслабляешь плечи и перекатываешь их. Выпрямляешься и терпеливо ждешь, пока дверь снова не откроется. Когда ты выходишь, секретарша леди по имени Мисс Поттс — их по-прежнему называют секретаршами? ты не знаешь — не сводит глаз с двери в офис Мисс Поттс, как будто не знает, надо ей вмешиваться или нет.

— У меня назначена встреча с Мисс Поттс, — докладываешь ты, старательно подражая тону человека по имени Стив, который звучит солидно и компетентно. Получается немного не так, но секретарша, похоже, этого не замечает.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, она еще занята, — отвечает она.

— Ничего, — говоришь ты и улыбаешься улыбкой Баки Барнса. — Я лишь дам ей знать, что пришел.

— Сэр, вам нельзя… — начинает она, в то время как ты берешь с ее стола нож для распечатывания писем, прячешь себе в рукав и делаешь рывок к двери офиса леди по имени Пеппер Поттс. Дверной замок поддается под твоим нажимом, и ты слышишь, как секретарша вопит, чтобы ты остановился. Игнорируешь ее.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс зажата в углу офиса мужчиной, который пытался с ней вчера поговорить и двумя здоровяками, облаченными в плохо сидящие на них костюмы.

— Мисс Поттс, — вежливо здороваешься ты.

— А, Джеймс, — хладнокровно отвечает она. — Эти джентльмены как раз уходят.

— Нет, мы не уходим, — протестует вчерашний мужчина, злобно ухмыляясь. — Кто это, лапуля? Он греет тебя, пока Старка нет?

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс закатывает глаза. Вчерашний мужчина, кажется, не замечает.

— Думается, ему будет интересно это узнать, — продолжает он. — Или, возможно, журналу People? — он кивает в сторону двух мужчин, и они занимают позицию по бокам от тебя, блокируя. Один из них грубо хватает тебя за правую руку — Может быть, нам стоит позвонить в Stars Weekly, — говорит он.

— Мисс Поттс, — окликаешь ты.

— Да, Джеймс? — говорит она.

— Они меня раздражают, — мрачно сообщаешь ты. — А мне не нравится, когда меня раздражают

— Знаю, Джеймс, — отвечает она, будто ты балованный ребенок. Секунды три вы с ней смотрите друг на друга, а затем она говорит. — Уже почти время ланча.

Ты улыбаешься двум мужчинам, пытающимся удержать тебя:

— Мисс Поттс не нравится, когда ее задерживают, — говоришь ты им, а в следующую секунду одному из них нож для бумаг вонзается в задницу, а другой летит через комнату.

— Ни хрена себе! — говорит вчерашний мужчина, пытаясь дать задний ход.

— Ругаться в присутствии леди — грубо, — укоряешь ты, в то время как леди по имени Мисс Поттс обрушивает абстрактную скульптуру со своего стола ему на голову. Тот валится на пол, как бревно, и она осторожно возвращает скульптуру на место. Мужчина, которого ты зашвырнул через всю комнату, пытается встать и со стоном поднимает голову, ты скалишь зубы. Он предпочитает вновь потерять сознание.

— Мисс Поттс! — выдыхает секретарша, а позади нее крупный мужчина с редеющими темными волосами издает придушенный звук.

— Хэппи, — говорит леди по имени Мисс Поттс. — Нам нужно пересмотреть систему записи на прием, — она разглаживает пиджак и перешагивает через лежащего без сознания мужчину.

— Да, Пеппер, — придушенным голосом отвечает человек по имени Хэппи.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс говорит:

— Джеймс, не перекусить ли нам?

Ты пожимаешь плечами.

Она ведет тебя из офиса к другому лифту, и вы едете вместе с ней и маленьким роботом в пентхауз наверху. Твоя правая рука слегка дрожит, что она вежливо игнорирует. Вот почему твой врач и человек по имени Стив не хотят, чтобы ты имел дело с насилием. Ты плохо на него реагируешь. И в то же время, ты думаешь, что чувствуешь себя… хорошо? гордишься? Ты кому-то помог. Помог, используя то, чему научила тебя ГИДРА, и ты внезапно порочно счастлив.

— Сэр, я взял на себя смелость подготовить теплый напиток и ваше одеяло, — сообщает ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС.

Ты понимаешь, что вероятно, они тебе скоро понадобятся. Пока уровень адреналина не начал падать, ты был в порядке, а сейчас дрожь в руках становится сильнее.

— Спасибо, — выдавливаешь ты.

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает леди по имени Мисс Поттс. — ДЖАРВИС, тебе не нужно было…

— Со мной все хорошо, — отвечаешь ты. Голос немного охрип, ты прочищаешь горло и пытаешься снова. — Я рад, что смог помочь, Мисс Поттс.

— Называйте меня Пеппер, — говорит она. Это настолько невозможно, что ты просто таращишься на нее, пока лифт не звякает, открывая дверь в пентхауз.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты выяснил, как он вернулся? — спрашивает леди по имени Мисс Поттс, цокая каблучками в сторону кухни. Твое одеяло сложено на стойке и рядом стоит термос. Леди по имени Мисс Поттс наливает тебе чашку. Пахнет ромашкой и молоком, и на тебя обрушивается сенсорное воспоминание о человеке по имени Стив, когда он был еще маленьким и целиком твоим, как он пил чашку с размоченной в молоке ромашкой и твердил, что он в порядке, Бак, просто прекрасно. Конечно, Стиви, просто пей чай, пока не перестанешь так трястись. Ты берешь чашку и делаешь долгий глоток. Оно сладкое как мед, и ты чувствуешь, как расслабляется шея, когда ты вдыхаешь пар.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс тоже наливает себе чашечку, и вы тихонько сидите на барных стульях, пока не допиваете.

— Мисс Поттс, похоже, в отделе Информационных Технологий открылись новые вакансии, — докладывает ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС.

— Этого я и опасалась, — со вздохом откликается леди по имени Мисс Поттс. — Ты выяснил, на кого они работали? — должно быть, она ловит твой взгляд, потому что объясняет. — У нас имеется множество ценной интеллектуальной собственности, даже не считая патенты Тони. Мы каждый год разбирается с несколькими подобными случаями.

— Ваша личная помощница также написала заявление об уходе, — добавляет ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс наклоняет голову.

— Она была с ними заодно? — спрашивает она.

— Нет, Мисс Поттс, она внезапно решила, что предпочитает менее стрессовую работу, — говорит ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС. — Я взял на себя смелость перепроверить ее трудовую историю и предоставлю соответствующие рекомендации вам на подпись.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит леди по имени Мисс Поттс

— Но, — начинаешь ты. На минуту тебе приходится замолчать и подумать, медленно и осторожно. Ты хорошо это умел, но такое мышление было вытравлено из Зимнего Солдата. Ты хочешь разобраться без привлечения оружия, с помощью логики. — Зачем они так? Разве не проще… не угрожать генеральному директору?

— Прекрасный вопрос, Джеймс, — говорит леди по имени Мисс Поттс. — Берите печенье.


	8. Разве ты не знал, что это случится

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пеппер рулит вселенной, но это мы уже знаем

— Мистеру Старку это не понравится, — говорит человек по имени Хэппи Хоган.

Интересно, почему его называют Хэппи, ведь он совсем не выглядит счастливым. Он выглядит так, будто хочет возразить леди по имени Мисс Поттс и произвести впечатление своей мужественностью и заботливостью, но если он пересекается с ней взглядом надолго, его глаза начинают слезиться, пусть и слегка.

Ты стоишь перед конференц-залом, где ждут допроса двое из троих задержанных. Ты считаешь, что к этому моменту они уже должны быть в полиции, но человек по имени Хэппи мнит себя крутым.

— Хэппи, — говорит леди по имени мисс Поттс. — На кого ты работаешь?

— На Тони, — немедленно отвечает Хэппи, а потом сглатывает. — Но — технически — может быть на Старк Индастриз…

— И кто подписывает счета в Старк Индастриз, Хэппи? — интересуется она.

— Вы, мисс Поттс, — мямлит он.

ТВС

— А когда меня интересовало мнение Тони? — неумолимо продолжает она.

Тебе определенно нравится леди по имени Мисс Поттс.

— Никогда, — он еще больше горбится. — Да ладно, Пеппер, если я позволю вам говорить с этими коз… парнями, Тони возьмет меня за яйца.

— Мне плевать, — говорит она. — Кроме того, со мной Джеймс.

Человек по имени Хэппи смотрит на тебя. Полчаса ты брился, укладывал волосы и копался в одежде, присланной ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС, и ты знаешь, что выглядишь как личный помощник, выбранный за свой вид, а не интеллигентность. Твоя задница в этих штанах смотрится потрясающе. Пряжка на ремне настолько велика, что притягивает взгляд к паху, но при всем том выглядит относительно по-деловому.

— А вдруг они попытаются что-то выкинуть? — беспокоится человек по имени Хэппи. — В офисе их застали врасплох, но…

— Джеймс справится, — заявляет леди по имени Мисс Поттс.

— Мне придется доложить Тони, вы же знаете, — говорит он.

— Разумеется, — отвечает леди по имени Мисс Поттс. Как будто не вела с ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС до смешного уклончивый разговор, чтобы тот не пропускал никаких звонков человеку по имени Тони Старк или Мстителям — случайно, разумеется, с этими спутниковыми системами никогда не знаешь точно — по меньшей мере, полчаса.

Судя по его взгляду, человек по имени Хэппи точно знает об этом разговоре, но он отходит в сторону.

Леди по имени Мисс Поттс цок-цок-цокает в конференц-зал, а ты следуешь за ней, держа планшет и стараясь выглядеть крутым, и в то же время незаметным.

— Не трудитесь вставать, джентльмены, — говорит она. Того, которого ты пырнул, здесь нет. Ты надеешься, что он лежит в больнице кверху задницей, безо всякого достоинства. Мужчина, которого ты швырнул через всю комнату, сидит с таким видом, будто у него болит плечо, а у того, которого леди по имени Мисс Поттс шарахнула по голове, красуется прелестная шишка размером с яйцо. Тебе хочется запечатлеть этот вид на картине и вставить в рамочку. Ты бы повесил ее на стену своей спальни, и каждое утро наслаждался, просыпаясь. — Давайте поболтаем о событиях сегодняшнего утра.

Тот, который с яйцом на голове, обзывает ее словом, которое ни один джентльмен не должен использовать, и тут ты выходишь на сцену — запускаешь планшет по столу, так что он вращается и останавливается прямо напротив стула леди по имени Мисс Поттс, выкручиваешь ему обе руки вверх и прикладываешь головой об стол.

— Ну же, Джеймс, два плохих деяния не дают в сумме одно хорошее, — мягко журит она.

— Ты чокнутый, мать твою! — заявляет другой, пытаясь забиться в угол своего кресла. — Я вас засужу!

Это такая дурацкая угроза, что ты его игнорируешь, а леди по имени Мисс Поттс лишь приподнимает бровь.

— Давайте-ка поднимем нашего друга, Джеймс, — говорит она.

Сначала леди по имени Мисс Поттс опасалась, что это может зайти слишком далеко, но ты подчеркнул, что роль «молчаливой угрозы, вот-вот готовой взорваться» ты освоил в совершенстве и играл в два раза дольше, чем она прожила на свете. А еще указал, что дурак, додумавшийся угрожать ей в ее собственном офисе, скорее всего, окажется слишком туп, чтобы понимать намеки.

Медленно отпускаешь его, а когда он остается лежать лицом на столе вместо того, чтобы сесть прямо, как подобает джентльмену, за шкирку вздергиваешь его вертикально.

— Как видите, джентльмены, — приятно улыбается леди по имени Мисс Поттс. — У моего помощника небольшие проблемы с управлением гневом. Что компенсируется другими его талантами.

Оба молча таращатся на тебя.

Ты с удивлением понимаешь, что наслаждаешься. Таким же образом Баки Барнс возникал за спиной Стива Роджерса и улыбался акульей улыбочкой обижавшим его придуркам.

— Итак, — продолжает леди по имени Мисс Поттс, позволяя тебе отодвинуть для нее кресло и грациозно опускаясь на него. — Уверена, вы, как люди деловые, согласитесь, что если вы кратко ответите на мои вопросы, все будет куда эффективнее и приятнее, — она улыбается. — Ответите честно, разумеется, — добавляет она. — Видите ли, мой помощник не любит ложь.

Ты скалишь зубы в гримасе, которую сочтет улыбкой только полный дурак.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Поттс, — прерывает ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС — Извиняюсь, что прервал, но похоже мистер Старк и Мстители возвращаются обратно в Нью Йорк. Они должны прибыть приблизительно через три часа. Также мистер Старк потребовал, чтобы я передал, прошу прощения, но я цитирую: «Какого черта с тобой случилось, Пеппер?». Боюсь, он весьма взволнован.

— Тони вечно расстраивается, — вздыхает леди по имени Мисс Поттс.

Лица двух мужчин приобретают нездоровый серый оттенок.

— Мисс Поттс, — тоскливо говоришь ты. Ты бы не возражал переломать им пальцы, пока не заговорят. Баки Барнс, вероятно, тоже. Но человек по имени Стив Роджерс расстроится, так что ты надеешься, что они заговорят без поощрительных мер. Даже после всего того, что ты натворил и сделал Баки Барнс, Стив Роджерс верит, что по сути своей ты добрый. Конечно же, он идиот, но ты не хочешь его разочаровывать. Ты никогда не хотел его разочаровывать.

— Итак, — леди по имени Мисс Поттс наклоняется вперед. — Вопрос такой: вы предпочитаете ответить на мои вопросы, или же на вопросы Железного Человека и Капитана Америка? — она улыбается. — Ну и Черной Вдовы, разумеется.

Они поют, как канарейки. Ты слегка недоволен.

Вот что они рассказали:

Существует группа людей, именующих себя Исследовательским Институтом «Порт Надежда», которые наняли этих мужчин привезти леди по имени Мисс Поттс к ним, или же собрать ее генетический материал. В методах их не ограничивали — пробирка с кровью, слюна, что угодно, но конечно, больше всего они бы получили, если бы смогли доставить лично мисс Поттс. При наличии времени, они должны были оставить записку с предложением обменять ее на образцы крови Капитана Америка или другого генетического материала.

Тебя они не ожидали встретить.

Ты смотришь на леди по имени Мисс Поттс. Она похлопывает пальчиком по губам.

— Понятно, — наконец говорит она. — Что ж, джентльмены, думаю, больше вопросов у меня нет. Вас отправить в полицейский участок, или же подождем Черную Вдову?

— Мы вам все рассказали, — квакает мужчина с яйцом на голове. — Прошу вас, леди, просто отправьте нас в полицию!

— Если вы настаиваете, — говорит леди по имени Мисс Поттс.

В молчании вы поднимаетесь в пентхауз. Когда двери лифта разъезжаются, там человек по имени Тони Старк орет на Хэппи.

— Что значит «не смог ее остановить?» Ты на сто фунтов тяжелее!

Маленький робот спешит к тебе с радостной трелью, а человек по имени Тони Старк разворачивается.

— Пеппер!

— Баки! — вторит человек по имени Стив. Они оба бегут вперед, и человек по имени Тони Старк хватает леди по имени Мисс Поттс в объятия и лихорадочно ощупывает ее лицо и руки. Что несколько забавно, потому что леди по имени Мисс Поттс на каблуках, и на них она почти с тебя ростом, а он в носках, так что напоминает терьера, прыгающего вокруг грейхаунда. У человека по имени Стив такой вид, будто он тоже не прочь схватить тебя в объятия, но останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Честно, Тони, я в порядке, — настаивает леди по имени Мисс Поттс.

— Пеп, стоило мне избавиться от одной сердечной проблемы, как ты обеспечиваешь мне другую, — жалуется человек по имени Тони Старк.

— Ты в порядке? — обращается к тебе человек по имени Стив.

Ты пожимаешь плечами, что его, похоже, успокаивает: он наконец расслабляется и слегка касается твой правой руки. Приятное ощущение.

— Парень, ну какого черта, — вопрошает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. — Стоило мне лишь задуматься о горячем душе и пицце, как вдруг Старка приходится буквально держать, чтобы не сиганул из гребаного квинджета и ломанулся сюда. Что вы тут вообще делали?

Поразмыслив, ты отвечаешь:

— Всякое.

— Это ведь мои штаны? — спрашивает человек по имени Клинт Бартон. — О, нет!

Ты сам удивляешься, когда начинаешь хохотать. Это хорошее чувство.


	9. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спустя шесть месяцев после событий "Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар...", настало время Черной Вдове побеседовать с кое-какими придурками.

/ Башня Старка, Манхэттен. Апартаменты Наташи Романов/

— Исследовательский Институт «Порт Надежда»? — говорит Наташа. — Базируется в… Канзасе. Удобно.

— Действительно, Мисс Романов, — подтверждает ДЖАРВИС. Вокруг нее расцветают карты и графики. — Возможно, в плане месторасположения, их личное название имеет больше смысла.

— Институт Сверхчеловеческих Исследований, — уточняет Наташа. — Хмм. Кто о них знает, Джарвис?

— Сэр, разумеется, — ответствует ДЖАРВИС. — К несчастью, у него пока не было времени нанести им визит, хотя, конечно, в последнее время они обнаружили, что возникли проблемы с финансами. Мисс Поттс считает, что вам стоит обратить на них внимание.

— Это та группа, которая охотилась за Роджерсом? — говорит Наташа, похлопывая по посмертному изображению Рамлоу. Барнс постарался. Этот вид согревает холодный уголек ее сердца, действительно согревает. — Роджерс знает что-нибудь об этом?

— Думаю, Капитану в общем известно, что множество групп весьма заинтересованы в образцах суперсолдатской сыворотки, мадам. Но вряд ли ему известно об этой в частности.

— Они знают о Барнсе? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Судя по моим данным, они знают о нем, мадам.

— Я им задолжала, — говорит Наташа, пролистывая фото ранений Клинта. — Ладно, ДЖАРВИС, сообщи Пеппер, что я беру заказ. Сообщать ли Старку — на твое усмотрение.

— Как всегда, мадам.

 

***

 

Примечание автора: Ха-ха-ха, знаю, обрываю на самом интересном месте, но продолжение этой истории будет в «Bucky and Natasha Fuck Shit Up story».


End file.
